missing you
by littlesnowfarie2005
Summary: hi this is a story about rini from sailormoon and alucard from hellsing please read review everyone who reads my story.
1. Default Chapter

okay this is the squel to midnight love rini has just came back to the hellsing house when lady integra tells her that she will be going on a mission on her own. Rini mission is to go to domino city and find out who is doing black magic there. I left off when rini left the hellsing house and got on the plane okay on with the story. okay you know mai from yugioh right well i decited to change her past a little bit mai is a past employee of hellsing that's why rini is living with her.

Rini was on the plane on her way to domino city she was stareing out the window haveing a flashback about what alucard had told her.

"you know am going to miss you rini" he said alucard sat down near her and stared into her eyes.

Rini smiled "yes i know alucard you always say stuff to make me care for you more" she said, "but you know what alucard please don't do anything stupid why am away okay" she said.

Alucard laughed and stood up he walked over to rini and pulled her up "so you finally admit that you care for me a little bit" he said alucard was smirking down at her.

Rini blushed "ya right alucard i was just kidding"...Rini was cut off alcuard was kissing rini she closed her eyes and kissed him back and hugged him tightly.

Rini shook her head and felt very sad then the intercom came on "please stay in your seat's until the plane lands welcome to domino city" rini sighed and waited until the plane landed.

When the plane landed rini got her stuff and got off the plane she saw girl holding a board with her name on it she walked toward the girl.

"hi rini" the girl said," you can call me mai lady integra has already told me about you situation so your going to be living with me" she said.

Rini smiled "that will be nice mai to live with you mai we can be the best of friends" she said rini picked up her stuff and walked with mai to her car.

Mai smiled then she looked rini up and down "first we are going to my apartment then we are going shopping for you some new outfits" she said.

Rini looked at her clothes and realized that she did indeed need some new clothes rini laughed "your right mai i sure do need some new clothes" she said.

mai and rini laughed and got in the car mai put the car in gear and drove off mai headed to her apartment.

elsewhere yugi, joey, and his two friends tristent and tea were hanging out at a local resturant eating pizza.

"hey yugi are you practicing to get ready for the battle city tourtament" he said, " because i am to i have gotten better since the duel master tourtament" he said.

yugi smiled "yes joey i have been practicing geting ready for the tourtament and joey i think you have gotten better but you still can't beat me" he said playing around.

"hey yugi you don't have to wound my pride" he said joey made a sad like face to his friends his friends laughed and resumed eating.

Back to rini mai and rini had arrived at her apartment "wow mai" she said," you have a nice place" she said.

Rini and mai walked to the apartment and went inside rini laughed "mai you have a very nice place" she said, " when i lived at the hellsing house it was plain and boreing" she said.

Mai laughed "yes i know what your talking about when i was there it was plain and boreing but at least it was a job" she said.

"okay" mai said," i rambled on to much let's go to the mall and get you some clothes" mai grabbed rini and ran out the house.

okay until the next chapter then


	2. chapter 2

okay everyone sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter in this chapter rini meets yugi and his friends.

Mai drove on the highway and rini layed back agisnt the seat enjoying the wind in her face rini turned to mai "so what mall are we going to" she said.

"we are going the the domino city mall" she said, " am going to buy you some clothes from hot topic and new york " she said.

Rini smiled "thanks mai are just glad that i had someone here to talk to" she said, " i would of been boreing and lonely" she said.

Mai smiled "your welcome oh here's are exit" mai turned off at the exit and drove to the mall mai went down the street and turned into the mall.

mai parked the car and rini and mai got out the car and walked to the mall they went inside and headed to hot topic.

Mai and rini walked down the mall until they saw hot topic mai and rini walked into the store "okay rini first we are going to buy you several paired of pants from hot topic then we are going to buy you a couple of shirts from new york" she said.

Rini walked up to the pants and looked at them she picked a couple of them and went to the dressing room to try them on.

"mai" rini said mai walked over to the dressing room rini came out and showed her the pants she had chosen "rini you look great so are those the pants you have chosen" mai said.

Rini smiled "yes i guess i like the rest of the pants so am done shopping for pants here" she said. Rini went back into the dressing room to change.

Mai looked around a little more waiting for rini to come out mai looked at a couple of shirts "am ready now" rini said.

Mai looked up "okay" mai took rini pants and took them to the counter to pay for them rini walked out the store and sat on a bench to wait for mai.

"okay rini now we go to new york to buy you a couple of shirts" she said mai handed rini the bag and they walked down the store to new york.

Rini saw the new york store and went inside mai followed rini went to the shirt rack and began to browse. Rini saw a pink shirt with the words duel queen rini picked it up and decided that she liked the shirt.

Rini gave it to mai and began to look again rini went to another shirt rack and saw a pink tank top rini grinned this is cute and handed it to mai "oh mai i forgot to tell you i have a lot of shirts at home but not a lot of pants so i think this is enough shirts" she said.

Mai nodded and went to the counter to pay for her shirts rini went outside the store and waited in front of it.

"okay rini you have some new clothes now why don't we head to the food court and get a bite to eat" she said.

Rini smiled "sure i am a little hungry after all that shopping" she said mai and rini walked down the mall to the food court.

when rini and mai got there mai sighed "well rini it looks like we are not the only ones here" she said mai headed to a group of teenagers that were sitting and talking rini followed.

mai stopped in front of there table "hi yugi, tea, joey, and tristen" she said the group said hi to mai.

"so whose your new friends" joey said he was starering at rini mai turned to rini and pulled her in front of here "this is rini she has just flew in from london" she said.

"hi" rini said the group said hi to rini "so why don't you and mai sit down and eat with us" yugi said.

Mai shook her head "sorry yugi but me and rini have to get home tomrrow is the battle city tourtament" she said.

Rini and mai said goodby to the group and walked out of the food court "hey yugi so what did you think of that girl named rini" joey said.

Yugi blushed "joey" he said hey yugi yami said in yugi thougth that girl rini is very strange she had a very strange aura around her he said in his thougth so be very careful he said to yugi.

Okay yami i will be very careful he said to yami yugi stopped talking to yami and resumed talking to his friends.

okay until the next chapter then sorry but this was a boreing chapter but i promise the nect chapter will be more exciting.


	3. chapter 3

the next morning rini awoke and went downstairs looking for mai rini walked down the stairs and saw that there was a bowl of oatmeal on the table there was a letter to it.

Rini picked it up and read it Hi rini the letter said i went out to get my duel disc for the battle city tourtament.

i will be back in a little while so why am gone why don't you go check out the city you can go downtown and check out the city by and see you later.

rini layed the letter back on the table hm i might as well go check out the city she thought to herself rini ate the oatmeal fast and ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

a few min later rini was dressed to impressed rini had on a pink tank top with blue jeans and a blue jean jacket.

rini walked out of the house and locked the door rini got on the bus and went downtown rini then felt a someone in her mind.

Alucard it you isn't it rini said to him rini heard alucard laugh in her thougths yes it's me it sure is boreing at this house without you here.

Rini laughed it's just boreing without me there because you don't have anyone to tease rini said in her thougths.

rini sighed well i have to go alucard it's my stop i will talk to you later okay rini said to him rini heard alucard sigh and he disapeared from her mind.

rini got off the bus and gasped it was a huge city rini walked down the street there were lots of teens around well rini thougth to herself they must be geting ready for the tourtament.

"hey" a person said rini turned around and saw it was the group she had met at the food court the other day.

"hi rini" yugi said rini smiled and walked to the group "so are all of you in the tourtament" rini said.

"not all of us" yugi said," just me and joey so what are you doing here by yourself where's mai" he said.

rini sighed "well she went to get her duel disc she said she would be back later hey you don't mind if i hang out with you guys" she said.

yugi smiled "sure we don't mind you can hang out with us" joey and tristent grabbed rini and grabbed her they all walked down the street together.

when they walked by a alleyway a person in a dark robe was watching them the person grinned in the darkness the person walked down into the alleyway and disapeared.

hm it looks like yugi and the gang and rini could be in danger so until next time.


	4. chapter 4

sorry about the wait everyone so heres the next chapter enjoy :)

After hanging out with yugi and the gang rini went back home to mai house rini walked in and saw mai siting at the table with some sort of device on her arm.

rini walked in "hi mai whats that device on your arm" she said mai looked up "oh hi rini did you miss me by the way this device on my arm is called a duel disc rini remember when i told you that am going to compeate in the tourtament well this is why i have this duel disc" she said.

Rini sat down near mai "so i have to stay here until you win the tourtament" rini said mai smiled "no silly you can come watch me duel" she said, "the duel start tomorrow so we should gets lots of rest" she said.

Rini yawned "well i will see you tomorrow mai good night" she said rini walked up the stairs and went to her room rini walked in the room and fell on the bed rini went right to sleep until someone poked inside her head.

alucard stop that rini said to him on her mind rini heard a chuckle and opened her eyes she wasn't in the room anymore she was in a field so your geting better at reconizing people in your mind alucard said.

Rini turned to alucard "so whats's be going on at hellsing house"she said" does ceres miss me i miss her alucard she is a good friends" she said rini sat down on the grass.

Alucard walked to rini and sat down near her "have you been drinking your blood" he said rini blushed "no i just can't seem to do it alucard everytime i try to drink blood it repluses me and i can't do it" she said.

Alucard stared at rini "could you drink my blood since am already dead" he said alucard took off his glove and flicked his wrist a drop of blood apeared on it "drink my blood" he said.

rini stared at the blood in a trance and grabbed alcuard wrist rini lifted it to her mouth and licked his wrist alucard closed his eyes in pleasure rini opened her mouth and sunk her fangs in alucard wrist.

Rini blacked out when rini awoked alucard was looking down at her and smileing "see what happens when you don't drink blood you faint when you don't drink blood in a long time"he said," now get some rest".

Rini closed her eyes and went to sleep the next morning rini awoke to mai screaming down at her" saying wake up the duel tourtament is about to start".

Rini jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to get dress a few mins later rini was ready to go rini walked out of the bathroom and said," so mai how do i look" she said.

mai laughed "rini your hair is sticking up all over the place" she said rini looked in the mirror and laughed to rini grabbed a brush and brushed her hair.

mai grabbed a granoal bar and rini grabbed a bag of blood "what the" mai where did you get this" she said mai glanced at rini alucard sent a whole supply of blood he wanted to make sure you drunk your blood" she said.

Rini sighed "alucard" she heard a chuckle in her mind and mai and rini walked out the house mai got in car and drove off to downtown domino to wait for the tourtament to start.

okay until the next time


	5. chapter 5

Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter ready and loaded it would be so cool if i met alucard he is such a cool vampire oh sorry here is the story sorry about the spelling

Mai and rini got out the car and headed to the area where the tourtament was about to start "hey mai do you think we will meet yugi and the gang" she said.

"i hope so" mai said," because i will defeat him and anyone who gets in my way" she said mai and rini walked down the street and saw a area of duellest waiting around.

yugi and tea and the gang were standing together and talking rini gasped something was strange about yugi he looked taller and older.

"hey yugi" rini said rini ran over to them and mai followed "hi yugi how's it going i hope you do good in the tourtament" rini said.

yugi smiled " i sure will do my best" he said all of a sudden a strong wind blew it sounded like a helecopter.

"look its kaiba" mai said rini looked up and saw a guy with dark brown hair "eh it's kaiba" joey said rini turned to joey.

"do you hate him or something joey" rini said joey turned to her "yes i do i hate him he thinks he is better then everybody else" he said.

"okay: rini said kaiba began to talk "attention duelest i have made a tourtament better then that tourtament that clown pegasis did this is a tourtament for experts if you can't hang with the experts then i think you better leave" he said," now let the tourtament begin" he said.

the duelest around the square began to leave to fight other duelest mai turned to yugi "yugi the next time you see me will be in battle so until then don't lose" she said mai walked away.

rini followed her and waved to the group rini winked at yugi a blush apeared on his face.

"hey yugi" joey said he was leaning on yugi, " it looks like you have a crush on rini hm" joey said grinning.

"hey no i do not" he said blushing more, "hey yugi i think it's time to part ways and fight in the tourtament" he said.

yugi shook joey hands " bye joey and good luck i hope me and you are in the finals" he said.

yugi walked down the street and joey walked down another tea and tresten went to go check on joey sister.

elsewhere a dark shadow was looming in the distance on the yugi gang and also on mai and rini.

rini turned to look back "hey rini keep up" mai said "okay" rini said all of a sudden there was a crazy laughter rini looked up and down the street.

"hey whats wrong rini" mai said she walked up to her rini looked up and down the street one more time "nothing" rini said mai and rini resumed walking.

on top of a building three people in black robes were stareing down at them "master will be pleased" he said and they all disapeared.

wow really spooky until the next chapter then wonder what will happen to mai and rini just have to wait and find out.


	6. chapter 6

sorry about the wait been busy at school am excited that this is my last month of school and i will graduate yaaaaaaaaaaa it feel good well heres the story please read and review

Mai and rini were walking down the street mai was looking for people to duel when a guy in a black robes steped about of a alley there were three other people with black robes on they were blocking there way.

"could you please get out of our way" mai said rini and mai moved to go past them but they blocked there way.

one of the guys in a black robes steped up "master marik would like to meet you both come without trouble and you will not get hurt" he said.

mai stared at them like there were crazy "i don't think so you are going to have to take us with force so let's duel" she said mai got in her dueling stance but rini grabbed her shoulder.

"mai i think we should go with them without no problems mai i don't want you to get hurt plus even though am a vampire i would put you in danger besides maybe we can find out about this master marik" she said.

mai sighed and got out of her dueling stance "your right rini lets go with them quietily" she said.

the guy with the black robe stared "you made the right choice but were going have to knock you out"

rini and mai gasped the next thing they knew a bright light flashed and they fell into darkness.

elsewhere

yami yugi was dueling another duelist when he felt a surge of dark energy "yugi" yami said in his mind "did you feel that" he said.

"yes yami it felt like someone used energy from the shadow rhelm" he said, "i wonder who used it and i hope that the person who was there is all right" yami resumed dueling.

"master marik here are mai and rini that you commanded that we get" someone said rini moaned and stood up.

"where the hell am i and where's mai" rini said she got in her fighting stance and looked around there was a blond haired boy the same age as her also there was a tall looking guy by him.

rini was cornered rini stood down "so your marik why did you bring me and mai here" rini said.

marik stared at rini "because i plan to make you and your friend my mind slave but i have already made your friend my mind slave" he said.

marik pointed to mai "mai" rini said but mai stared at her without emotion "you will pay for what you did to mai" rini said.

marik laughed "i love your temper why don't you be my queen when i take over the world" he said marik stared to walk toward her.

"stay back or i will have to hurt you" rini showed her fangs marik gasped "your a vampire" he said.

rini smiled at him "yes i am if you release me a mai maybe i won't hurt you" she said marik began to laugh he pulled out a golden rod.

marik stoped laughing and waved the rod at rini she instantly became still rini fell to the ground.

marik leaned down to her ear and whisperd "your mine" and rini blacked out back at the hellsing house alucard felt rini mind disapeared.

"what has happened" he thougth to himself alucard stood up and faded out of his room he went to sir intergra office.

okay so what did you think what has happened to rini and why did alucard go to sir intergra office just have to wait and see.


	7. chapter 7

sorry about the wait but here is the next story okay read and enjoy also when they are talking threw a mind link it will look like this(. plus this means that we are back to somewhere else

alucard appeared in lady integra office "master am going to domino city" he said, "Ceres is going with me to" he said

Lady integra turned to alucard "i will not allow it alucard and if you go you will be on punishment" she said.

Alucard laughed "what can you do to me that i would not go to rini" he said he glared at master.

Lady integra smirked i can take your privilage away that you can't go out at night on your own anymore" she said.

Alucard "okay you win integra i won't go to domino city" he said alucard faded out of the office and went back to his room.

lady integra sat down in her chair and resumed working hm she thought to herself that was a little to easy she thought to herself.

Alucard went to his room and grabbed his guns he contacted ceres (ceres please pack your clothes and whatever stuff you need we are going to domino city) he ended the link.

Alucard walked out the room and shut the door ceres was standing their waiting for him she looked up at him.

"master has something happened the rini" she said, " i hope not because she is a really good friend" ceres said.

"nothing has happened to rini and if it has the person who hurt her their will be hell to pay" he said there was a deadly look in his eye.

Ceres shivered "master won't lady integra be mad when she finds out" he said ceres walked threw the hellsing main door.

alucard followed "yes she will be ceres she won't be mad she will be pissed" alucard shivered at the thougth of what master was going to do to him when he got back but he didn't care as long as rini was okay.

An hour later walter walked in lady integra office "lady integra alucard and ceres are gone" he said.

Lady integra looked up at walter her face was red she screamed "Alucard when you come back you are so dead" She said.

Rini awoke to find herself laying on a couch she sat up "so your awake" a voice said rini turned and saw that it was marik.

rini smiled at him "when alucard come you are so dead" she said, "i feel sad for you for what he is going to do to you" she said.

marik walked up to rini and grabbed her chin "let him come he will not defeat me" he said he smiled at her.

rini smiled to herself "you just don't know what is comeing" she said rini shivered at how pissed alucard was going to be.

back to ceres and alucard, ceres were on a train to domino city "master why didn't you just use your powers to transport us there" she said.

"because ceres we want to surprice the enemy plus rini mind is closed off by some kind of black power i can't contact her" he said.

"i just hope she is okay" ceres said, " i know she can defend herself but i still worry about her" she said.

alucard and ceres closed their eyes and got some rest to get ready for the battle that was waiting for them.

elsewhere yami had finally made it to the finals now he just had to locate where the finals were but

in the distance a dark power was waiting for him but he didn't know it. until the next chapter then in the next chapter alucard and ceres arrive in domino city. rini and mai captured go with marik to the city finals whatever his dark plans is just have to wait and find out.


	8. chapter 8

okay here is the next chapter of the story i am so happy right now next week i graduate and i am so happy well enjoy and read. nothing belongs to me in this story okay. if your wondering why they can survive in sunlight well it's because they have gotten stronger. just to tell you i left out isishu is that how you spell her name well whatever i left out ishiu because i just did well whatever.

Alucard and ceres arrived in domino city they got of the train and went to the nearest hotel they went to red roof inn. They checked into a room and went upstairs to it alucard and ceres threw there stuff on the floor and decided to get some rest before searching for rini.

alucard was staring up at the ceiling thinking i will find you rini i hope your okay he thougth to himself and went to sleep.

elsewhere mai,marik, rini, and odion, were heading to the city finals where located odion turned to marik.

"master marik i will head in last you go on ahead" he said marik nodded to him and dragged rini and mai followed.

"will you stop dragging me" she said rini yanked herself from his grasp and stared up at him.

marik turned to her and smiled "no i will not because you will run away if i did that" he said.

marik grabbed her and pulled her down the street toward the city finals suddenly he stopped.

"Oh just to remind you and mai are friends with me all you tell yugi is that my name is namu if you tell him i am marik then mai will suffer" he said.

rini glared at marik "yes namu" she said marik laughed and they resumed walking to the city finals.

by nightfall they had arrived namu, rini, and mai walked into the stadium and saw that yugi and his group and kaiba were already there.

"hi rini" yugi said rini smiled at him and his group "hi guys" she said joey walked up to rini so i see you and mai friends with namu to" he said.

rini turned to namu "i see you have lots of friends namu" she said marik smiled at her sweetly "yes i do" he said.

suddenly yugi yelled bakura and ran over to a guy with white hair joey ran over to him to.

rini pulled marik over to the side and glared at him "marik" she spoke to him quietly "what other people do you have on your side marik" she said.

marik smiled "see that white haired boy over there he is on my side" he said grinning at her.

rini sighed "just forget it" and walked back toward the group marik and mai followed suddenly the group gasped.

here's odion but to them he is marik rini thougth to herself odion or rather marik walked to the group.

the guy in the black suit said "state your name" and odion said "marik" joey walked up to marik "i should sock you in your face for what you did you yugi and me" he said.

tristent ran up to joey and grabbed hold of him "okay you geeks" kaiba said," enough of this foolish aruging everyone get on this blimp and let the finals begin" he said.

everybody got on the blimp and the blimp took off the finals had started and the best of the best were going to duel.

elsewhere it was morning and alucard and ceres were off to look for rini they decided to go to mai house where lady integra said that was who she was liveing with.

alucard and ceres rented a car at a local car center and where off to look for rini at mai house for clues alucard was staring out the window thinking of how much pain he was going to inflict on the person who kidnapped her was going to have he smiled.

ceres glanced at alucard and saw him smiling ceres shivered and thougth that is a smiled i hope not to see again she thougth to herself.

okay so what did you think please review and thanks for reading my story


	9. chapter 9

Next week I graduate I am so happy okay here is the next chapter of the story read and enjoy. Okay I decided to add my name in the story so what but it is kind funny.

Alucard and Ceres had arrived at mai house but saw that it was empty they decided to look around and find some clues to where they could have gone.

"Ceres I will check upstairs and you check down stairs" he said he walked upstairs.

"Yes sir master" and Ceres began to look around, upstairs alucard had found the room that rini was sleeping in alucard went to her dresser and begun to look in it. Alucard opened the first drawer and pulled out a pair of pink lingerie he grinned now this is interesting he said to himself.

"Master" Ceres said, "I found something" alucard walked down the stairs and saw Ceres holding some kind of note.

"What is that" alucard said Ceres turned to him "it says that the whole city is holding some kind of tournament maybe that is where this marik guy is" she said, "Oh I got a idea," she said. Ceres walked to the TV and turned it on a reporter was talking about the tournament she turned it up.

"This is TV station wmix and I am Kimberly Morris we are broadcasting live on the blimp where the finals are taking place" she said the reporter walked up to a group of teenager "hey how did you get on here" a kaiba employee said.

"Oh no it seems I am caught I have to go now and I wanted the interview Kimberly Morris the reporter ran and the kaiba employee ran after her.

Alucard turned away "master look" Ceres said alucard turned to the TV and saw rini with some blond haired boy and a blond haired girl.

"That must be mai and that boy near them is marik," he said, " that boy is dead when I get my hand on him" he said.

Ceres and alucard ran out the house and drove off to where the finals where but little did they know how where they going to get on the blimp when it is in the air.

Back to rini, namu, and mai and the other duelist they were waiting for the results to who was going to duel first.

The announcer waited for the numbered balls to come out he read them "okay Joey and marik will be dueling first" the announcer guy said.

Joey turned to marik "your going down" he said marik just stared and walked away to get ready for the finals. The rest of the group went to the arena to watch the duel between Joey and marik. yugi was very worried about the duel but he had faith in Joey to win yugi ran up to catch up with the group.

Okay in the next chapter the real marik will get a little weird and rini is in danger and will alucard and ceres find rini just have to wait and find out.


	10. chapter 10

sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter

"master i have a great idea why don't we go to the kaiba corporation and take a helecopter and fly to the blimp" she said.

"yes that sounds like a good idea" alucard said ceres drove to the kaiba corporation.

back to namu , rini, and mai namu was watching the duel very closely he was speaking to odion througth with a mind link.

rini decided to go talk to yugi rini walked toward him but namu grabbed her "where do you think you are going" he said.

rini turned to him slowly " am going to go talk with yugi and no i am not going to tell him about you" she said.

namu let go of her arm "that's a good girl" he said and pushed a hair out of her face rini slapped his hand away "don't touch me" she said and rini walked to yugi.

yugi was looking at the duel when rini walked up to him "hi yugi" she said and stood next to him.

"yugi" yami said, " you haven't told her about me have you" yami said yugi smiled " no i haven't but when this duel is over i will tell her okay" he said.

"so do you think joey will win" she said yugi smiled "yes i do i have faith in joey that he will win" he said.

rini thougth in her mind "am so sorry yugi" i wish i can help you but i can't if namu didn't have mai i could help you she thought.

suddenly the wind started to pick up "what is going on" rini said they all looked up in the sky and saw a golden monster in the sky it started to thunder and lighting bolts where striking the ground.

"joey get out of there" yugi screamed to him rini turned and walked back to namu "so i see your plan didn't work did it" she said, " namu what's wrong" she said namu was holding his head like he was in pain.

rini looked back up to the duel and saw the lighting bolt hit odion he fell to the ground rini turned back to namu and saw that he was screaming suddenly rini felt a dark aura surround him.

rini started to back away from him but he grabbed her "where do you think you are going my dear" he said.

yugi turned to rini and saw that the marik that was dueling wasn't him the real marik was the one holding rini.

"let her go marik" yugi said marik turned to yugi "i don't think so pharaoh me and rini have a deal you see as long as i have mai under my control she belongs to me" he said.

yugi turned to rini "is this true" he said there was a hurt look in his eyes rini hung her head down "yes it is true yugi i am so sorry" she said.

marik laughed and pulled her closer to him he whispered in her ear "the other marik was kind but i won't be" he said.

rini looked at marik "i may be kind but don't underestimate me" she said marik pulled her to the elevater and mai followed.

"i will looked foward to the duel" marik said and mai and rini went down to their room with marik.

"i can't believe this first joey is hurt and now rini is under marik control" tristent said yugi turned to him "don't worry tristent i will save rini and mai" he said, " would want me to" he said.

back to alucard and rini they had arrived at the masion and where waiting for the cover of night to sneek in. ceres and alucard where asleep and where think of rini be okay.

thanks for reading please update


	11. chapter 11

sorry about the wait last week on sunday i finally graduated i was so happy then we went to a party after it was fun so here is the next chapter enjoy

after the elevator had stopped marik pushed rini and mai off and they went to their room he pushed them inside.

rini turned to marik "what is your problem" she said marik turned to her "it seems that my other half has started to like you" he said.

rini went to a chair and sat down "he can't like me he treated me like crap" she said rini turned to him.

marik told mai to sit down and he leaned agisnt the doorway "i see why he likes you your cute" he said.

rini smiled"thanks but i hate both you and your other half" she said, "just wait until my friends come they are going to make your life a liveing hell" she said.

marik laughed "no one can defeat me my dear by the way why don't you be my queen instead of being queen for my weaker half" he said.

rini sighed "do you and marik have the same mind or something" she said, "i said this to marik and now i say it to you never will i be your queen" she said.

marik walked to her and pulled her up mai leave us he said to her mind mai walked out the room.

"what the hell are you doing" rini said marik tilted her chin up rini stared at him and realized what he was about to do rini pushed him away he fell on the floor.

marik laughed "you have a lot of fire in you i like that" he said marik stood up and took out his millnuim rod he chanted a few words and the room suddenly started to wave a fade rini scream and black out.

elsewhere alucard felt a sharp pain in his chest he grunted and woke up ceres woke up to and turned to him " are you okay master" ceres said.

alucard nodded "yes i am okay but something has happned to rini" he said "i hope she is okay" ceres said.

ceres suddenly laguhed to herself alucard turned to her "what is so funny" he said to her.

ceres blushed and said" because master you miss teasing rini also because you didn't get a chance to do anything with her" she said.

"oh please ceres" he said, "you should not be talking you use to be hot for father anderson" he said.

ceres"master its night time now its time to sneek in the" she said alucard and ceres got out of the van and headed to the masion.

okay i know it was kinda boreing but will be funny and more action next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

okay i know i haven't updated in a while so don't get made at me i was kinda busy so here is the next chapter also i decided to add another plot to the story rini donsen't know it but she has egyptain blood on her in later chapter she will find out about her past.

Ceres and alucard went to the back of the kaiba main house they saw two guards up ahead guarding a door. Alucard pointed to one and pointed to the other for ceres to attack they both faded and the next thing the guards were on the ground with bite marks on there necks.

Alucard smiled" never to late for a midnight snack" he said ceres smiled "master we don't have time for this lets go there's a back door over there" she pointed.

ceres and alucard walked to the door and headed in they spilt up to find a way to the top of the roof for a plane.

back to rini she woke up to find herself in a desert she glanced down at her clothes she was in some kind of robe she stood up.

"do you like my millinuim rod magic" marik said he was sitting on a rock and staring at her.

"marik where are we and why am i dressed like this" she said", this looks like we are in another part of a world" she said.

marik jumped of the rock and walked to her "we are both in egypt" he said", well not entirely in egypt we are in the middle of the egyptian desert" he said.

"but why did you bring me here and where did you get this power" she said", i know that i have powers but whats yours" she said.

marik grabbed her hand and he transported to another place this time it looked like they were under ground.

"this is where i was born" he said he pointed to a boy who was laying on the bed he looked like he was in pain.

odion walked in he had banages around his face" master marik" he said", since they didn't let me join i decided to do my own ceromony" he said odion removed the banages from his face.

"thank you odion but they will all pay for the pay they did to me" he said but it sounded like a diffrent voice.

rini turned to marik" so the hatred from what they did to you is what made the evil side you come out of the nicer marik" she said.

"yes" marik said", now we have to go back" he said marik grabbed her hand and they tansported back to the blimp.

okay in the next chapter more of rini's past will be brought up maybe i will put in the next chapter who rini's parents were.


	13. Chapter 13

sadly am going to have to shut my internet down until I get another job to pay for it but when i do get a job I will be able to get on the internet again and continue this story okay on to the story.

rini was drifting in and out of conscious when she heard a voice it sounded like her mother.

"rini the voice said even though your a vampire me and your father will love you always she said.

rini cried "I love you too mother and father" she said rini opened her eyes and saw that she was on the moon and her mother and father were standing right in front of her "mother father" she said rini ran up to them to hug them but she passed through them. rini got up off the ground "mother father" why can't I hug you" she said.

Serena and Darien looked at her sadly "because rini we are in a different future we sent you to a different time because it was to dangerous here" she said," soon you can come home to are time" she smiled "but rini it looks like you found love in a different time" she said.

rini blushed 'mother" she said," I don't think I will be coming home anytime soon" she said.

Serena giggled "I knew it" she said, "your in love with someone" she said Darien stared at rini "if he hurts you in anyway" he said in warning.

rini laughed "I don't think he could ever harm me" she said smiling about the thought.

suddenly Darien and Serena looked at each other with a serious look Serena sighed "rini I have something serious to tell you remember when you were little a young women came to see you well she was your mother she was a princess of Egypt " she said.

rini stared at Darien and Serena in shock "um mm mother father I have to go I will contact you later" she said the last thing rini heard was Serena crying a tear slipped down rini face to.

when rini came to marik was leaning over her "enjoyed you sleep" he said rini jumped out of the bed and stared at marik "you knew" she said.

back to alucard and Ceres they had located the plane they walked up to the roof to the plane suddenly alucard felt a pain in his chest rini are you hurting he thought to himself

alucard and Ceres beat up the guards guarding the plane they got on and took off to where the blimp was flying where the finals was taking place.

okay hope you like the chapter please review


	14. Chapter 14

here is the next chapter in a couple of chapters rini will find out about her past and well marik will meet alucard you can gucess what is going to happen to him hehe.

rini was sitting in a room with marik faceing him "so you new all along that i was egyptian" she said.

marik smiled "yes i did yugi, kaiba, and me and you have egyptain blood flowing threw are veins" he said.

suddenly the com came on the ship "attention duelist please report to the (okay i don't know what they call that room where they decide who duels next so i will make it up) room 213 so we can put your numbers in a machine so it can decide who goes next the men said on the com.

rini and marik got up and went out mai was waiting for them marik pulled out his millinuim rod.

"marik what are you doing" rini said looking at him with distrust in her eyes "i am going to release mai just in case she has to duel" he said.

"oh" rini said marik raised his millinuim rod and mai was released mai blinked her eyes and saw rini standing near her she also saw marik.

"you" she pointed at marik "no mai don't" rini said "mai turned to her "rini we don't have to listen to this guy" mai said.

rini thougth to herself yes we do mai because if i don't he will hurt you rini thougth to herself "we should get going"marik said they walked down the hall and took the elevator to room 213.

when they arrived the other duelist where already there rini walked in and glanced toward yugi group of friends rini shook her head and walked to a wall and leaned on it.

mai walked in next and went to yugi group "mai are you okay" yugi said he glanced toward rini and saw marik walk to her he stood next to her "yes am okay yugi but i don't know how to free marik from her grasp" she said "don't worry mai we will free her from marik grasp" he said.

back to alucard and ceres they had located the blimp and were headed towards it they would be at the blimp in two hours.

okay maybe your wondering why i just didn't just let alucard and ceres fade to the ship well i didn't let them fade to the ship because it made it a little intreasting to just let them find a way to the blimp well please review.


	15. Chapter 15

ya i am so happy i thought that i would have to shut my internet down but my mom is going to pay for it until i get another job so i am so happy besides i can keep writing my stories. i am thinking of doing a xenosaga storie about kos-mos and chaos romance but i haven't decided yet or i might do a viewers choice where they decided who i should do another crossover with sailormoon crossover well i have been to long on to the storie. okay i now there was not a landing strip on the anime epsiode but i decided to change that.

the group waited while the machine decited the next duelist the machine stoped and the announcer guy took out the decited duelist the duelist names poped on the screen it was marik and mai.

"what the" rini turned to marik "you knew this would happen you knew that you would have to duel mai" she said.

marik smirked "yes i did know plus it time i got rid of her anyway" he said marik walked out of the room and went to the dueling arena.

rini looked to yugi group and saw them walk out of the room except yugi he walked to her "rini" yugi said,"let me help you" he said.

rini stared at yugi "am sorry yugi there is nothing you can do to help me there is only one person who can help me now" she said in thougth rini walked out the room and went back to her room.

yugi sighed and went to the dueling arena he thougth to himself i will help you rini even if you don't like it he thougth.

back to alucard and ceres they had spotted the blimp "master" ceres said," what should we do to hide are plane" she said.

alucard looked at the controls and saw a button that said invisabilty on it her pushed the button and the plane was invisable to the regular eye.

"good job master" she said now its my turn ceres took control of the plane and flew down to the blimp she saw a landing strip she flew down to it and landed.

alucard and ceres got off the plane and looked around there was no security on the strip "this is easy"ceres said,"master look over there there is a elevator" she said alucard and ceres headed to the elevator and went inside.

ceres looked at the button and saw a button that said living courters she pushed it and they went down the elevator slowed down and stopped they got off and saw lots of rooms "which one do you think rini is in master" ceres said they both went down the hall to check the room.

rini was still in her room when she felt a two auras heading down the hall rini got up okay whoever is out there is about to get there but kicked she thougth to herself rini went to the door and opened it she glared down the hall then she gasphed.

okay i know i let a hugh cliff hanger but don't get mad just have to wait until the next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

okay here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it thanks for reading my story here is when rini is finally back together with alucard and her friend ceres.

rini gasped it was alucard and ceres rini felt tears come to her eyes "rini" ceres yelled and she ran up to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

alucard leaned on the wall and watched rini wiped her tears away "i missed you both so much" she said rini let go of ceres and ran up to alucard and gave him a hug too.

alucard felt himself smile or the first time "i missed you" he whispered in her ear he gently pushed rini away and leaned in to kiss her rini kissed him back.

"awww" ceres said alucard and rini turned to ceres "shut up" they both said they laughed ceres pouted.

alucard stared rini in her eye "where is the bastard who kidnapped you" he said "he's dueling but don't kill him i belive that yami can defeat him" she said.

"who the hell is yami" he said rini smiled "are you jealous" she said aluacard smiled "am not jealous of anyone because i know that you belong to me" he said.

rini blushed "ahm" ceres said butting in "don't you think we should be going" ceres said rini turned to ceres "we can't go yet ceres because another friend of mine needs my help" she said rini walked to the elevator.

alucard and ceres nodded and followed rini to the elevator the when they arrived at the dueling platform the duel had already started everyone turned and gasped.

rini,alucard, and ceres walked to the other side and watched the duel rini leaned up to alucard ear "up on the dueling platfrorm there's my friend i was talking about" rini pointed to mai. "on the other side of the dueling platform there's marik" she pointed the the blond haired boy rini felt alucard anger "there near the group of friends they boy with the multi colored hair he's yami" rini said.

"wow" ceres said," yami is hot" ceres said with stars in her eyes alucard and rini groaned and resumed watching the duel.

will alucard control his anger for rini and what about ceres will she get to meet yami and what about marik will he be killed by alucard just have to wait and see.


	17. Chapter 17

i was bought this new magazine called shojo beat which i don't own it had a lot of cool anime in the magazine like godchild which i like very much. Am thinking of writing a story about raven from teen titans meets the justice league i started to type it down now i have writers block which sucks well sorry for rambling on now here's the story. **okay just to warn you this chapter is going to have toture in this story if you don't like that stuff just don't read it.**

rini and alucard were watching the duel marik dueling mai she was in a bad position he had just summoned the godcard ra yami and his friends were yelling at mai to give up but she was not paying attention to them.

"alucard we have to help her" she said alucard turned to rini "you won't be mad of what am about to do will you" he said.

rini thougth to herself "go ahead alucard" rini said turning away alucard smiled his insane smile and dissapeared suddenly marik grabbed his head and started screaming rini told ceres to come on and they went to the elevater and went down to there room.

yami and the group were stareing at marik in horror wondering what was going on inside marik head.

in mariks mind alucard had marik straped down to a table alucard noticed that there were two minds to marik the nice marik stepped from the shadows "so i see you are the nicer half to this body" alucard said.

marik stepped up to alucard "i want to thank you for returning me to my body" marik said, "how can i repay you" he said.

alucard thougth then said," you can repay me by going back to your body you really don't want to see what am going to do to him" alucard said marik nodded and dissapeared back to his own body.

alucard turned back to marik," now where were we" he said grinning with crazyness in his eyes marik on the table whimpered alucard laughed and whispered in his ear "your going to pay for what you did to rini" he said.

alucard uncovered marik eyes so he could see what he was going to do to him alucard sat down next to marik and took out knifes he took one and took off marik shirt "this is going to hurt a lot" alucard said he stood up and cut a path down marik stomach marik screamed and pasted out alucard sighed "i hate when they past out i rather see them scream" he said alucard dissapeared and went back to rini room "i'll be back later" alucard whispered.

rini and ceres were watching a movie when alucard appeared in front of the tv "so are you threw playing with the evil marik yet alucard" rini said.

alucard sat down next to rini and pulled her next to him "am not threw with him until i am satisfied" he said rini shivered and resumed watching tv ceres was stareing out at the stars daydreaming about her and yami together.

so what did you think next chapter is going to have lots of toture scenes so am warning you now don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

okay am glad that everyone is reading my stories on the stats of this story 115 people had visted this story thats great. But i would like it if you review me and told me how am doing on my story also i want to say thank to kustuie of the dark void for reviewing my story sorry if i spelled your pen name okay on to this chapter.

it was still the middle of the night alucard was still holding rini sleeping body he gently layed her down on the couch and went to look around a bit.

he went up to the dueling arena and saw that no one was dueling hm he thougth to himself where did they go.

rini awoke to notice that alucard was gone she got up and decited to go looking for him rini went outside the room.

"hey rini" someone said it was joey "so how are you doing" he said rini smiled "so where are we heading now for the finals" she said.

joey leaned on the wall "well it seems were going to kabia island for the finals since mariks been taken care of there's only me, yami, and kabia" he said.

rini smiled and hugged joey "well i wish you the best of luck joey" she said", i hope you win the tournament" rini said.

joey smiled", so you think i can win the tournament" he said", well frankly i think that yami will win but i think that you all have a chance to win" rini said.

"thanks rini oh i almost forgot we should reach kaiba island in two days" he said "thanks joey i will be there for the finals" rini said.

joey smiled and walked away rini sighed "so i see that he likes you to" alucard said rini felt him wrap his arms around her.

"no he's just a friend alucard are you jealous you are so funny when your jealous" she said rini stepped away from alucard and laned agisnt the other wall.

"so have you been tortureing lady integra while i been gone from the hellsing house" rini said.

alucard smirked "yes i have do you want me to tell you something funny i did to her" he said.

rini laughed "go ahead tell me" rini said "alucard laughed "okay one night i decited to do a prank on lady integra as usual lady integra was in her room doing her work. i decited to find out why she spends all night in her office i was going to do a prank on her but i discovered something far funnier then what i was going to do to her. i appeared in her room and guess what i saw i saw lady integra and walter makeing out" he said laughing.

rini stared at alucard with her mouth open then she started to laugh rini grabbed her stomach and couln't stop the tears from coming to her eyes.

rini finally stopped laughing and smiled at alucard "alucard please tell me that you didn't do something to them both for them to like each other" rini said", when lady integra finds out...suddenly the phone rung in there room alucard stared at rini with sweat drops on his head "rini" he said "no alucard this is your problem i am not going to talk to her for you" rini said laughing rini walked to the away to find the other duelists. alucard sighed and walked in the room to talk to lady integra on the phone.

so what do you think lady integra is going to say to alucard maybe when he gets home her gun will be waiting to answer his face hehe thanks everyone for reading my story until the next chapter then.


End file.
